


I've Got You

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After a mission goes badly and Natasha drops off the grid, Clint worries about the sudden radio silence. When he finds her sneaking into his home, after days without a word, Clint realises just how bad a shape she’s really in. Prompt: “Nobody has seen you in days!”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarnesnMrNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/gifts).



Clint had his bow loaded before the window even clicked shut. The yellow flashing light alerted him immediately to the intruder and he was ready to defend his home, his dog and his pizza. Creeping down the stairs, assuming they didn’t creak beneath his feather light step, he waited until the shadow came round the corner into view. 

He leapt out, arrow drawn, and held the tip inches from the intruder’s chest. 

“Nat?” he exclaimed. His bow fell to the floor as he threw his arms around her neck, catching her in a crushing embrace. He breathed in the familiar scent of her shampoo - he’d stolen it on multiple occasions because he liked how soft it made his hair - and simply held his closest friend for a few minutes. 

But then the anger surged. He pushed her back and took in the bruises that lined her jaw, each purple mark fuelling his rage. “Where have you been?”

“I need a drink.” She reached behind his sofa and produced a half bottle, tossing purple hearing aids in his direction. A good thing she found them; Clint had been searching for them all day and had long since given up before reaching the sofa cushions. 

Following a long swig, she peeled her top from her side and poured what alcohol remained over a crudely stitched stab wound, barely wincing from the pain. “Such a waste of good vodka.”

Natasha finally lifted her gaze to Clint and sighed. “Come on then. Let me have it.”

Clint wasn’t going to wait for her to change her mind. He let his anger rise, spreading through his chest and burning his cheeks. “Where have you been? What happened? Nobody has seen you in days! You just dropped off the grid without a warning! I checked all the usual meet up points for any clue as to where you’d gone but nothing.”

His hands trembling with rage, fear and relief that she was actually here with him flooded Clint’s systems. The tide of aggressive feelings started to ebb away but there was still more to say. No longer shouting, Clint whispered instead, which devastated Natasha far more. “You don’t have to check in with HQ but I wish you’d given me a reason not to expect the worst. We promised to always leave a note, a message of some sort to say we’re okay. Nat, I thought you’d died.”

He could barely breathe by the time he had finished. His chest was tight at seeing her, cold fearless Natasha, staring at him with concern that mirrored his own. Sure, he was prone to emotional outbursts but most of the time he locked it all away, just like she did. Maybe that was why these moments, the ones where they were alone together, able to let down their walls and be understood, were so intense. 

Natasha purposefully looked away as Clint wiped the tears from his eyes, unable to witness the pain she’d caused him. Quietly, she asked, “Are you finished now?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel better?”

“No.”

She nodded. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have left some sort of message for you. I just needed space. You didn’t see what I saw, Clint. They… They’d taken children. Little girls and…” Natasha steadied herself. “Well. You can read the report.”

A haunted look in her eye cut deep grooves into her normally flawless facade of control. She was trapped in the horrors she’d seen, a feeling Clint knew too well. He sat beside her, Lucky slipping out of his hiding spot to plant himself at their feet. Clint took Natasha’s hand and asked, “Pizza and Disney films?”

“Chinese and John Wick.”

It had to be bad if Natasha favoured senseless violence over singing animals. It was only ever when she needed to dissociate that they watched crappy action flicks; for some reason the fake blood and over the top explosions and deaths helped. Either way, Clint would aid his friend however he could. 

He pulled out a menu and handed over a sparkly pink pen. “Circle what you want then go and shower. There should be a clean towel somewhere. If there isn’t, there’s blankets in the cupboard. I’ll get everything else sorted.”

Natasha smiled shakily, the true extent of her pain showing as she squeezed Clint’s hand and blindly scanned the menu. She was only ever vulnerable, only allowed someone else to care for her, when the world seemed beyond repair. While Clint may not have been able to fix everything, he would do all he could to bring his closest friend back from the edge. 

It was the rarest honour to see the true woman behind the infamous black widow facade and he would ensure she that Natasha knew she was loved if it killed him. 

She handed back the menu, random dishes circled. Wordlessly, she moved to stand but couldn’t quite convince her body to move. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of the sofa, her eyes blank as she stared into the abyss. 

Lucky nuzzled her leg as Clint wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up. “I’ve got you, Nat,” he said softly. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
